


Cachetitos

by licaba7



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licaba7/pseuds/licaba7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Youngjae está cada día más guapo, pero extraño la epoca en la que tenía esos mofletes tan adorables (parezco mi abuela). Así que pensé voy a escribir sobre eso.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cachetitos

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjae está cada día más guapo, pero extraño la epoca en la que tenía esos mofletes tan adorables (parezco mi abuela). Así que pensé voy a escribir sobre eso.

Algo raro pasaba, durante toda la semana Yongguk hyung le había estado dando comida: caramelos, kimchi, golosinas, chocolate, bocadillos, no importaba la hora que fuera. Incluso ayer le ofreció su ración del pastel de chocolate que tenían de postre, pero como estaba lleno lo rechazó. El mayor parecía decepcionado cuando lo hizo.

Cuando le preguntaba porque le daba tanta comida él lo negaba. Pero sí lo hacía y ya no podía más. Tenía un régimen que seguir y se lo estaba estropeando, así que pidió ayuda a Himchan hyung.

\- Bueno, que te pasa - dijo Himchan durante el desayuno, al ver que el mayor le había dado la mitad de su ramen–. Y no digas que nada. A este paso vas hacer que Youngjae se ponga enfermo.

Yongguk no parecía saber que decir y se mostraba bastante tímido.

\- Por favor hyung, dime que pasa ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Es por eso por lo que no tienes hambre?

\- No es eso -dijo finalmente -. Es que…

\- Vamos escúpelo - le urgió Chanie que ya se estaba aburriendo del tema. Los otros miembros solo miraban expectante mientras comían.

\- Es que extraño los mofletes que Youngjae tenía antes, ahora que ha adelgazado ya no son tan estrujables como antes.

Una explosión de carcajadas inundó la habitación. “Yo lo mato”.

\- ¡Hyung!

\- Sabía que si te lo decía te enfadarías. Pero…

\- Si me das de comer, lo que quieras hyung - dijo Daehyung que ya se estaba comiendo el ramen que Gukkie le había ofrecido.

\- Mmm… ¿y tú Zelo? –el muchacho paró de reír de pronto.

\- Olvídame hyung - dijo fríamente.

\- ¡Agg! me voy, no puedo estar aquí. - y se fue de la cocina pensando que su hyung no estaba bien.


End file.
